All I want for Christmas
by chibi-kisa
Summary: It was my fault he left but he lied to me so I pushed him away and now he’s gone – for good....Please read my first fanfic! Thanks.


Yey! My first Fanfic!!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CCS

All I want for Christmas

Our paths are going to cross again someday. That is what they say. But don't they understand? It was my fault he left but he lied to me so I pushed him away and now he's gone – for good. I was walking along the streets of Tomoeda. I could hear loud noises from everywhere. Only 2 days left before Christmas. People are happily buying gifts for their loved ones. If only he's here in Japan, then I would be as happy as those people now.

I can still remember it clearly. Syaoran and I were in Junior High when he told me he loves me. I love him too but I'm not ready yet. I'm afraid to enter a commitment because I don't want to get hurt so I didn't answer him. I thought he would get mad but instead, he told me he's willing to wait. But I found out that it was all a lie. Weeks had passed since his confession and I have decided to say 'yes' but when I was on the way to school I saw a girl hugging him and he didn't drive her away. I've known him for so long and I know that he doesn't want any girl come near her. Of course, except me because I am his best friend. He doesn't even allow our classmates to call him by his first name. Then, he saw me. He pushed the girl away and approached me. The girl followed and I heard her say, "Is she the girl, Syao?" My blood began to boil. Who is this girl? He called Syaoran 'Syao'!!! Who does she think she is?! Argh!!! Syaoran held my arm and tried to explain, "It's not what you think Sakura."

"You don't have to explain. Liar.I don't want to see you again!" I told him coldly. Then, I ran away…away from them…him.

,,..&&..,,

Why am I coming back here? No matter how many times she push me away, my feet still bring me to her.

We were in Junior high when she saw me with Meilin and she got the wrong idea. Meilin's my cousin! She was my only friend when I was still in Hong Kong for training. She glomped at me! It was her habit even before. I saw Sakura and push Meilin away. I approached her and tried to explain but she called me a liar and she told me that she doesn't want to see me again. Then, she ran away. I felt Meilin patted my back.

"I hate to tell you this but I came here to tell you that Aunt Yelan wants you to come back to Hong Kong." She said. I looked at her with shock written all over my face.

"I can't leave."

"What about the elders?"

I sighed. Damn clan traditions. The next day, Sakura was absent. I got worried so I went to their house.

"Why didn't you attend school today?" I asked her.

"None of you business." She told me coldly.

"Why are you acting that way? We aren't like this before."

"Ask yourself Li."

"Hey, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me. Didn't you understand what I told you yesterday? I said I don't want to see you again."

I was hurt by what she said. "Are you sure?" I asked her.

She looked down and nodded. That was the last time I saw her.

She pushed me away and now I'm coming back. Good thing Mom has allowed me to stay here again in Japan.

,,..&&..,,

I went to King Penguin's Park – the place where we first met. I sat at the swing and listened to my walkman. Then I hear the song "When you're gone" by Avril Lavigne.

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie  
is made up on your side_

I could still remember when we were still in 7th grade, Eriol, the 2nd hottest guy in school dumped me. I was crying at the school's roof top when he offered me his handkerchief. He told me that everything will be alright. That was when I started feeling weird when I'm with him._  
_

_When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now? _

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
All the words I need to hear to always get me through th_e day  
And make it OK  
I miss you_

I closed my eyes and started to sing the song with all my heart.

_  
I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do  
Reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left  
they lie on my floor  
And they smell just like you  
I love the things that you do _

When you walk away  
I_ count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now? _

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
And when you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you 

I felt a tear drop from my eyes. "I miss you Syaoran." Then, I heard a voice behind me.

"I miss you too."

,,..&&..,,

I was on the taxi when I saw Sakura sitting at the swing at King Penguin's park. I paid the taxi and approached her. Then, I heard her sing. Her voice was so sweet. How I wish that song was for me. Then, I heard her say, "I miss you Syaoran." I smiled and said, "I miss you too."

She opened her eyes and saw me standing in front of her. Then she hugged me. "I missed you so much. I'm sorry." She said. I smiled and hugged her back. "I missed you too."

I broke out from our hug and asked her, "Why are you apologizing?"

She looked down and said, "for pushing you away. I was so mad at that time and I don't know how to react when I saw you with that girl. Honestly, I really wanted to choke that girl to death."

"who? Meilin?" I laughed. She pouted and said, "What's funny?!"

"Are you jealous?"

She blushed and said, "of course not! It's just…uhm…uhm…Argh! Alright! I give up. I'm jealous. Are you happy?"

"Of course I'm happy." I smirked.

"Why?!" she placed her hands on her waist.

"Because that only means you love me."

"huh? You wish!" She childishly said.

"C'mon, tell me the truth." I held her shoulder and looked at her emerald eyes.

"Why should I? You already have that Chinese girl." She looked away to avoid my gaze.

I cupped her chin and said, "she's my cousin okay? No need to be jealous."

She smiled and asked, "Really?" I nodded and smiled.

"Sakura"

"Yes?"

"Don't you think I have waited long enough?"

"What do you mean?"

"I love you. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Sakura didn't answer. Instead, she kissed my cheeks and held my hand. "C'mon, let's go to Tomoyo's house. I'm sure she'll be glad to see you."

I smiled and said, "I'll take that as an I love you too"

,,..&&..,,

He smiled and said, "I'll take that as an I love you too."

I guess my Christmas will be complete after all….

-END-

Done!!!!! Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment..


End file.
